


Oviparity

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Compliant (if you squint), Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Flash Fic, Incubation, Kanima, M/M, Mpreg, Reference to Prior Non-Con (not within the tagged pairing), Season 2, Sexual Content, erotic birth, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek felt the swell of Stiles' stomach through his clothes and heard the beat of a dozen tiny hearts inside him.</p>
<p>"They're not just made," Derek said. "Kanima are born, too." </p>
<p>(#2 of Challenge #6 in Mating Games Round 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oviparity

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge said 'pick a trope, any trope'. A certain Team Captain said 'do something you haven't done before'. I flailed and wrote eggpreg, because I've never done eggpreg before, and while it's not on the list of tropes anyone gave me, mpreg totally is, and this totally counts.

There was a dead mechanic in the next room when it happened. Stiles cried himself to sleep that night, one hand pressed to his swollen belly.

Derek came to Stiles after the pool, after he felt the swell of Stiles' stomach through his clothes and heard the beat of a dozen tiny hearts inside him.

"They're not just made," Derek told him. "Kanima are born, too." 

Stiles had a panic attack, right there on his bed with Derek in the room and a belly full of rapidly developing eggs. 

* * *

It starts half-way through the summer, wakes Stiles from fitful dreams of Jackson grunting against the back of his neck.

Shivers burn through him as his body tightens and eggs shift against one another. He runs his fingers over his stomach, feeling each hard, defined shape, and he whispers into the darkness. 

"It's time."

It's been coming since the shells started to harden. An instinct drives him to find safety. Stiles twists his fingers into the front of Derek's shirt as another contraction rolls through him. 

He gasps into Derek's throat, clings to his shoulders as the first egg starts to descend. Adrenaline courses through his veins and he shakes with the effort it takes to _not push_. 

"You're okay," Derek says, his hands warm on Stiles' bare skin. "I've got you."

Stiles nods and moans as an unexpected ripple of pleasure flows through him. When the contraction fades the egg presses against his prostate, stretches him open. He gasps, rocks his hips. 

"Easy," Derek whispers, hands sliding down to hold Stiles' still. "There's no pain?"

Stiles shakes his head and groans as his body tightens again. There's a tingling burn as his rim stretches wide, and his cock jerks and leaks pre-come. The egg slips free of his body and falls into the nest of blankets beneath. 

"I want to come," Stiles begs, can't bring himself to care that their relationship isn't like that, and Derek's only here because no one else knows.

"You've gotta wait," Derek says. "Let your body do what it needs to do."

"It needs to _come_." Stiles gasps as his body starts to work again, and he feels another egg make its way down. 

As it stills within him, pressure against his prostate as if by design, he feels his orgasm building. Derek's fingers circle his sensitive rim, ready to catch the egg as it emerges. Stiles rocks his hips into the next wave. "Fuck...oh...oh fuck." He comes hard as Derek guides the egg out.

Eggs continue to leave his body. When he comes Derek wipes him clean and strokes his face. Stiles loses count, drifts in a place that is sensation alone, unending waves of pleasure that ebb and flow, and Derek's constant, reassuring presence.

"This is the last one," Derek says.

Stiles lifts his head. Sweat runs into his eyes and he rubs his face against Derek's cheek. The rough scratch of stubble grounds him. "It's _coming_ ," he groans, as tiny, rolling spasms inside him work it though his body.

Again, everything stops with it pressing against his prostate. He moans and clings to Derek's chest, rocks his hips in Derek's firm grip.

Derek slips a hand between Stiles' cheeks and rubs his fingers through the slick fluid that's been coming out with the eggs. "This is it. It's almost over."

Stiles nods and breathes against Derek's throat, inhales his scent and moans as the final egg leaves his body.

Derek drags him up the bed, away from the clutch of fist-sized kanima eggs.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks.

Stiles nods, still panting. He looks at the nest, tries to reconcile the strange urge he has to protect them with the way it started. With the kanima—with Jackson, though he never found out what he'd done to Stiles before he left for London.

Derek follows his gaze. He must read something in it. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

Stiles shakes his head. "The last thing we need in this town is a swarm of tiny monsters." He closes his eyes. "Do it."

* * *

Derek returns smelling faintly of fire and burnt eggshell. He climbs back onto the bed and curls around Stiles. "It's over," he whispers, and follows it with a brush of his lips over Stiles' mouth.

Stiles never knew a kiss could be both chaste and passionate at the same time. He sighs into it, then breathes a barely audible, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
